


Snack

by Pendule



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Venom is an asshole sometimes, Venom is hella gay, Wade too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendule/pseuds/Pendule
Summary: "Venom-Eddie and Deadpool as friends and every time Wade pisses Venom off he just eats Wade’s fucking arm" basically.





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [venomeddie and deadpool as friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424823) by @avengstark. 



> I liked Venom a lot but I really wasn't supposed to write any fic about it and then I've seen that tweet and I was like "I have to write a fic about it" and here it is!
> 
> (You can find the tweet just above that note!)
> 
> Also, I'm a non-native English speaker so I apologise if there is any mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

 

« And how does by the hell you ended up in jail? »

_« Venom was sulking because I had said no to him »_

**« But we were hungry, Eddie! »**

_« Yeah, but that’s not a reason to eat every dog you see! »_

« He eats dog? From all the hideous creature living on earth, you want to eat dogs? That’s fucking dumb dude »

Eddie shrugged, he had stopped trying to understand the thought of the symbiote when it came to food.

They all three were sat on the top of a building overhanging in front of the illuminated city.

It had been a while since they had seen each others, not Venom and Eddie of course, but Wade and the both of them.

Wade had a lot of work -And by work he meant murder- and the pair had… let’s say things to do too.

So this was why they couldn’t meet a lot, but strangely, the symbiote loved Wade so every time they had the chance to meet, they did.

It was strange for the symbiote to appreciate Wade because he was “sensitive”, while the latter was very straightforward, which came out pretty difficult sometimes.

Eddie couldn’t remember how many time he had had to stop the two from killing each others because Wade had called Venom a “parasite”.

Luckily, this evening was calm and the two seemed rather friendly.

The afternoon they had fought against some guys and Wade had offered that Venom killed some of his targets.

The latter had thrown himself into it wholeheartedly and had ate way more than what he had been supposed to.

And now Eddie was telling how he had ended up in jail a few month ago because Venom was a dickhead who acted like a child.

**« Dogs are stupid, even more than you humans, and they scream all the time for no reason »**

« First, stupid yourself, second, they don’t scream but bark, that’s not the same thing, big mouth »

Venom grunted, tendrils slowly crawling on Eddie’s skin and slipping out of the hoodie.

« You’re not even scaring me, what about letting Eddie end his story, huh? »

Black tendrils shaped around Eddie’s fingers, as if Venom was holding his hand.

**« Sorry Honey, carry on »**

Eddie rolled his eyes at the pet name but still closed his hand on the tendrils.

_«So, as I said, he refused to help so the cops took us to the station, I had fucking handcuffs! »_

Wade chuckled at that.

_«Honestly I thought I was gonna kill him, It could have been way more dangerous if they had known who we were, but they had only seen me »_

« Only handcuffs? For how many bodies yet? »

_«Yeah, just that, total incompetence, for seven body. I mean they could’ve had let me with nothing it would have been the same. But because V refused to help, I was stuck there dumbly. »_

**«I had to punish you for not listening to me »**

Eddie snorted.

_«You were the one really bothered by it actually, all bored on your own »_

« V, you’re even more stubborn that Eddie it’s a record! Oh I would had loved to see that, you probably were looking so ridiculous»

Venom hissed as he heard the heavy laugh of their friend.

_«You want to know the worst in that? I ended up in jail in the same cell as a fucking bastard »_

« What kind of bastard? »

_« The kind that beats his wife »_

Wade stopped laughing, his eyes darkening.

« And what did you do? »

_«I suggested Venom to eat him, we were hungry, angry and this bastard was in front of us »_

He paused and then thumped the ground.

_«But no, I had said him no once so he refused to eat him and left us in that miserable cell »_

Wade frowned, «What happened, then?»

 **« I decided that it was enough because we were tired so I broke the** **bars of the cell and we escaped easily** **»** Responded Venom, proud of himself.

_«Yeah, he broke the bars, made sure the bastard had learnt his lesson and we got home »_

**« I won »**

« No »

Eddie and Venom both frowned and looked Wade who was grinning, arms folded.

The latter got up, walking behind them then turning toward them on their other side.

« You still don’t have the right to eat dogs, right? »

**« Huh »**

«Then it means that Eddie won »

This time not only Venom growled, but he formed on Eddie’s shoulder, his tongue dangling and drooling.

Wade stepped back, roaring with laughter.

« I knew you would react like that! You’re so easy to manipulate V, Eddie won, won won, and you lost! » At this point he was humming.

**« Enough Wilson, Take that back right now! »**

« Or what, big mouth? »

Wade was now wearing a playful smirk on his face.

Smirk that turned in a disgusted pout when Venom’s tongue wrapped around his fingers, tracing the length of his right arm.

**« Or _that_ »**

Then, as if it was chicken, Venom bit into Wade’s shoulder, literally pulling off the arm and eating it.

All three could hear Wade’s bones crunching under Venom’s teeth.

Wade gulped, deadpan, while it was Eddie’s turn to laugh.

Venom swallowed everything and then smirked to Wade.

« I. Hate. You. »

Eddie swiped the tears left on the corner of his eyes and came to pat Wade’s left shoulder.

**« You taste like shit, Wilson »**

« Then stop eating my arms every fucking time I annoy you, dickhead! »

_« Don’t lie, Wade, you knew what was going to happen, you love that »_

Wade sighed.

« No, I don’t like being ate alive, not by Venom anyway »

**« We don’t believe you »**

Venom was licking his lips, now back into a smaller shape, his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

Wade took off his jacket, well, the rest of it.

He applied a tourniquet on his stump with it, frowning in pain.

_« Come on, let’s fix that »_

Wade grumbled but followed them,

« Peter's gonna kill me »

 _«He doesn’t have to know, you can stay at our place until you’re fully recovered! »_ shouted Eddie who was already leaving.

« Stay at your place? With that asshole eating me whenever he wants to as if I was a snack? No fucking way! »

But when Eddie and Venom finally outdistanced him, he was wearing a smile from ear to ear.

« I’m going to have fun »

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment & kudos, it always makes me so happy!
> 
> Also go rt @avengstark tweet & follow them on twitter, they deserves it because they made me wrote this!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
